AnGel Of Chaos
by R A Y N E TM
Summary: Takes place 1 year after the fight with Ultimecia. What happens when a girl with a mysterious past joins the gang? What's wrong with Zell? Find out in ' AnGel Of Choas '...CHAPTER 1 UP! RR PLZ!
1. Prologue

AnGel Of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or any of these characters except the ones I make-up, and the plot. Enjoy : P

" speaking "

' Thoughts '

_Action; ex. Glomp, Flashback, Music, etc_.

Prologue

" Only two years…two years. "

' Years… '

The young woman inhaled the cold air. She had long dark brown hair that was delicately blowing in the wind, wandering dark blue eyes.. Just staring out into the horizon, just…thinking.

" Why do people ACT like they care? Why? "

' Why… '

She just sat there, on her crimson red Mustang, parked on a cliff that hung over the beach of Dollet, just staring at the ocean.

" If only I could've never been born… I could've been happy…if only "

_Flashback_

' Smoke?' The little girl stood up off from the living room couch. She wondered into her parent's room. She saw her mother; who had dark brown hair, and honey brown eyes (a lot like Rinoa isn't she.), w/ her father; who posses black hair, and dark blue eyes. They looked up at their daughter, from there bed.

" What do you want!" asked the woman.

" Nothing.." The girl said answered, looking down at her feet.

" Well then... get out!" Said the man.

"...Ok..." said the girl.

Even though she was told to the little girl just stood there looking at her parents, as her father reached over to this white figure resting on his night stand, it had smoke coming from the end that was glowing a bright orange. The girl watched as he put the other end of this..thing to his mouth, and as he inhaled the smoke into his mouth. He noticed that his daughter was still there.

" I thought I told you to get out! " he said.

" Umm...I " the girl said.

The man got up off of his bed, and started off at the girl. He bent down as to make sure he was the same height as the little girl.

" I said...GET OUT! "

She stood there.

" NOW! " the man roared.

She just stood there looking down at her feet. Dumfounded. He was losing his patience.

" Fine "

" Have it your way " he said, as he grabbed the girl by the arms and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door in her face.

' Daddy '

_End flashback_

She still sat there staring out into the horizon.

' I've had enough '

* * *

W/n: I know its short but like I said its only a prologue. Tell me what u think. Thanx : P 


	2. 6 months later

AnGel Of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or any of these characters except the ones I make-up, and the plot.

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

_Action; Glomp, Flashback, Music, etc._

W/n: This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Thanx:

> Lilly: Hey hey hey, watz up gurl! Thanx for the review, (even tho I asked you to do it...lol) and for being my best friend. ttyl REVIEW! Plz!

> Angel Of Apocolypse: Thanx for reviewing. I appericate it wholeheartedly...that I do Plz update "Dont go down without a fight" Ohhhhhhhhhh I love it, I love it! Keep writing! Plz!

> GothicAngelEyes: TY for the review! I think you miss interpted the Prologue, you see ALL the characters in it are my own, Squall comes in the story...well now actually...lol, besides I would NEVER make a Squall bashing fic! and if ANYONE does...I'LL KILL YOU!...KEEP WRITING PLZ! I LOVE YOUR STORYS!

> Ms. Blumental: For giving me X-tra credit for my english class, and for being a cool teacher!

Now...on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Six months later..._

" May I help you? " Xu asked the young woman.

" Uh.. yes you can. I have an appointment with headmaster Cid. "

Xu checked her computer, typing at a rapid speed. " Ah yes..Rayne is it? "

" Yes " Rayne answered.

" Please, right this way. " Xu said, gesturing toward the hall.

She followed Xu down the hall, that lead to a pair of golden doors.

_Knock knock_

" Yes " Cid answered though closed doors.

" Rayne is here to see you sir. " Xu stated.

" Ah, yes-yes send her in. "

" Headmaster Cid will see you now. " Xu said faceing Rayne.

Rayne noded, as she walked into Cid's office.

" Please, sit. " Cid gestured toward a leather chair, that sat in front of his mahognay desk.

" Thank you... " Rayne said as she took a seat.

" Well I am sure your wondering as to why I have sumoned you here all the way from Trabia, yes? " Cid asked.

' Basically...' She just noded.

" You see.. according to Trabia Garden you-my dear are the most advanced student they ever had since...well since ever, and since they have joined us-Balanb Garden-because of finanual reasons, as I am sure you are awear of?..."

' Yea O.K ...' She noded.

" I...WE would like to invite you to transfer here to Balamb Garden. " Cid eyed Rayne pleadingly.

"Sure..." She answered airly

Cid smiled. " Great, you start tommorrow, here's your schedule..." Cid handed her a piece of paper, she took it.

" I'll have Xu show you to your dorm" Cid continued.

" Uh... thats O.K. I know where its at. " Rayne stated, looking at Cid.

" Oh? O.K. then, may I be the first to say welcome to Balamb. "

" Thank you, sir "

* * *

_The next day..._

" Yo Squall! "

' Great... ' Squall thought as Zell ran up to him.

" What do you want Zell.. " Squall asked rather airly.

" Nuthin..Cid just asked me ta tell ya too meet 'em in Quisty's classroom 'n like, " Zell looked at his watch. "...Oh shit, "

' Now what?... '

" Uh...Squall? ...I think we beta get goin now, we suposeta be there like 15 minutes ago. "

" WHAT! " Squall yelled.

" Sorry, Squall! I ... "

"...lets just get going. " The two SeeDs walked up to the elevator, that took them to the second floor.

' What does Cid want now?...' Squall asked himself.

_Ping!_

" Yo Squall! " Squall looked up, Zell was half way up the hallway.

" C'mon man, we're already late. "

" Yea.. no thanks to you, "

" ...Chicken-wuss." Squall grined, he knew it was a touchy subject to call Zell chicken-wuss.

"What you say!.." Zell demaned rather annoyed.

Squall chucked. " You heard me... Chicken-wuss. "

" Are you two done horseing around? "

The two SeeDs looked up to see who the voice came from...it was none other than Quistis.

" He started it! " Zell finally said, still annoyed.

" Whatever... " Squall said, witha sense of finality.

" Let's just get this meeting done and over with. " Squall stated rather coldly.

" Whoa!.. wat's up your ass? " Zell asked in a sarcastic manner.

Squall stop on his tracks, looked at Zell, giving him one of his dont-fuck-with-me deathglares.

" Ah...right, I think we should get goin now. " Zell stated rather scared.

Quistis chuckled at Zell's antics, she loved the way he made any situation hilarious. " Right..before Mr. Commander here gets his panties in a twist. " Quistis sujusted.

" Whatever.. " Squall said before he walked into the classroom, both Quistis and Zell followed his lead, when he entered the classroom the two young men spotted a women sitting at Squall's old desk.

' Who's that? ' Squall thought.

" Ah!...Squall, I've been waiting for your comimg here, " Cid welcomed the SeeD.

Squall looked around, the whole gang was there, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, and himself.

" Now that's everyones here, I have some important news for you all, because of financial reasons I have too send two of you to Trabia, you see they need help rebuliding the new garden, as you all know its almost finished, but they have no SeeDs to help protect them from the new monsters that have nested there from the Luner Cry, and since you people are my top ranking SeeDs I shall send whom ever volunters, who knows you might even teach them a thing or two, so...who's going to Trabia "

Selphie raised her hand in a joyful rage. " I will! I will! send ME! Headmaster! please! " Selphie looked at Cid with those puppy-dog eyes, pleading him to send her back to her hometown.

" Of course Selphie...anyone else? "

" Me...I'm goin anywhere Selphie goes. " Irvine winked at Selphie, giving her his famous one-of-a-kind smile.

Selphie jumped on Irvine's back, " YAY! TRABIA! HERE WE COME! WOOHOO! " They both yelled in unison.

Cid chuckled at their playfulness. " But Headmaster who's going to take their place in our mission next week? " Squall asked, with what sounded like worry in his voice.

Rinoa clung to his arm." Oh, Squall you worry too much about work- " She was cut off by Cid.

" Actually, I found a replacement, " Cid looked to the back of the classroom, where the woman sat there typing at her terminal. " Rayne! could you come here please. " The young woman looked up a nodded, and did as she was told. She walked up the Squall and the rest of the gang, and saluted Cid.

" Yes sir. " She responed.

" Everone I would like you to meet you new partner, and comrade, Rayne Leonhart.. "

" LEONHART? " They all said in unison, except for Squall, he just stood there, staring at her, some what awe struck.

" Yes...Leonhart, Rayne Leonhart, Squall... " Cid stated.

Squall looked over at Cid, his face still in shock.

" Squall...meet your sister...Rayne. "

* * *

W/n: _Grins_ Mwahahaha! HAHA! Now you HAVE to come back!...lol well tell me what you think, I love hearing from you, even flamers are welcome, on 1 condition, they MUST have a point! Okays? I will update soon...I hope, school's a bitch, but eh...I learn there. So till next time R+R PLZ! 


	3. To my readers

Hey ppl,

Hello fellow readers, srry to get your hopes up, but...this isnt a new chapy this is a apology to all you ppl waiting for my story, Im in the middle of taking finals, I get off June 9th, I know it sucks, but...it has to be done...sigh plz come back to read the new chapy! I promise Im working on it! ok? I need more time...it will be posted at lest at july 20 something okays? ty to all those who r+r well tiil next time later

rayne


End file.
